


Billy Child (working title

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Series: Billy Child [1]
Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: It kidnaps Bill and some stuff goes down.I know this summery sucks but I would give away the whole story with another one so OWO.





	Billy Child (working title

CHAPTER 1

Bill had been out looking for Georgie again, he refused to give up no matter what anyone said, his brother was still out there and he _knew _it he could **_feel_** it. So he was back down in the sewers. A bit further than he had ever been before, but he was blindly following a gut feeling, which was maybe not the best idea but what can be done?

He had been wandering for about twenty minutes when he came across a large cavern, it was lit with a sickening red light but he couldn't bring himself to leave. “Well if it isn’t B-b-billyboy, down here  _ aaaalll alone _ with  **no friends** to help you.” Bill would recognize the voice anywhere by now, it was well...IT, but when he looked toward the source of the voice he didn't see a clown or even Georgie- he saw a tall man with soft blue eyes. “Wh-whu-what do you want with me?” 

A sinister smile grew on the man's face. “I do not just want. I  _ will _ take you down with me and I will keep you.” Bill backed up, fear growing. As the man's eyes started to shift to a yellow color. “or, you could come without me having to take you, and you can be with Georgie and I won't have to hurt you, Billy.” 

He backed up shaking his head until he backed into the cold damp sewer wall. “W- wh-whu-whu-  _ damn it _ \- WHY  _ why me? Why Georgie?”  _ he said letting out small sobs. The man's smile grew unnaturally wide. “Because Billy, you are  _ Strong _ and I could not have  _ you _ without  _ Georgie _ , now come child.” He said holding his hand out towards Bill. “Come with me and I will introduce myself properly after you are reunited with your beloved  _ Georgie _ .” 

Bill slowly walked forward almost as if he was not in control of his own actions and took the hand of the yellow-eyed man and followed him. They went through several archways and tunnels, making their way deep beneath the earth until the came to a final chamber, this one with a door. 

It opened the door and harshly ushered bill in before closing the door roughly. “Rest now Billy and I will bring you sustenance for your frail human body.” It left then and Bill looked around the dark room. Spotting an old couch he went over and laid on it, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

* * *

  
  


Bill isn't sure how long he slept for, all he knows is he slept, as he sat up he looked around the room, it wasn’t much different than the room where he had been when IT met him. As he turns his head towards the door he sees the man standing there, staring at Bill with that creepy, unnatural smile on his face.

“Your rest last a much shorter time than mine, child.” It says, voice quiet but not harsh. “Here,” it says marching forward and thrusting his hand forward, shoving something into bills hand. “Eat, your body is weak. This will make it stronger.” Bill hesitantly put the small ball in his mouth, only because he was under the terrifying gaze of IT. Once it was in his mouth he bit down and it burst like a boba pearl filling his mouth with a warm liquid that made him want to spit it out but he forced himself to swallow it under the gaze.

Almost instantly after he had eaten it he started to get tired. He watched lethargically as It inched closer to him. “Its time to sleep now billy.” he slowly started to fade out of consciousness. In his last waking moment before he slipped under the black of sleep he felt It lift him to its chest.

It looked down at the boy in its arms “Sleep now billy,soon very, very soon you will be like me and you will no longer have to worry about those useless human parents who did not care for you.” It stroked her hand through his auburn brown hair, “Yes...yes you will be one of  _ me. _ ”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Billy woke up many hours later, body sore and mind foggy and on a sweat soaked mattress. “Hello little billy.” Bill looked up at the source of the voice, expecting to find the clown, only to find a tall man with soft blue eyes. “W-wh-whu-what do you w-w-w-want with me?” The man smiled, “I do not want anything with you Billy boy, I simply want  _ you _ .” 

Billy backed into the mattress under the gaze of the man. He looked around the cavern and found that he could see miraculously well even though it was clearly pitch black in the room with no light sources. The second thing he noticed was that he was incredibly hungry, it felt like he hadn't eaten in a month, despite haven eaten earlier that day, on top of whatever it was that IT had given him. 

“Here Billy, eat.” it said. Shoving what appeared to be a rare cooked steak into his hands. I will bring you more to drink but eat for now, you must have nutrients boy.” He hesitantly brought it to his mouth. Taking a bite he found it strongly metallic, however before he could stop and think about what that meant, hunger overtook him and before he knew it the steak like meat was gone, however he was no longer hungry. When he looked up he saw the clown grinning madly at him “Wh-what d-d-did I just eat?” It made a sound like purring in the back of its throat. “Im sure you can tell. It will be good for your growth  _ child _ .” He scuddled back away from It in horror. “W-wh-whu-what do you mean, g-g-good for my growth...what did you d-d-do?!” Its smile grew. 

“You will be like _me_.” he let out a small scream. “I-i-I don’t _want_ to be like you!” he backed up more. “Y-y-y-y you _hunt _and _eat_ **_children_**.” IT’s smile grew and it had a look that must’ve been feind sympathy. “You don’t have a choice child, you never did.” Bill tilted his head in confusion, it did not try to advance. “You were always ment to be like me, something larger than this world, the other deamed it so. There is nothing you, or I, or even the turtle could do about it.”

“I-I’m not like you though...I-i-im  _ human _ I have  _ human  _ parents.” it pouted his lip in a clearly mocking sadness. “But they don’t care about you, do they billy? They’ve never  really cared about you. Or Georgie for that matter.” 

“Why do you c-c-c-cuh-care?” Bill says, eyes brimming with tears. It smiled again. “I’ve already told you, because you are like me,” The mans eyes shifted to a yellow color now. “Tell me little friend, has your stomach  _ ever _ been as satisfied as it is now?” That stoped bill’s train of thoughts on its track. Only then he realised that, no, he wasn’t hungry at all, despite previously feeling like he was starving and only having eaten a piece of meat. 

Bill let some tears slide down his face. “I want to go home.” It nodded but smiled nonetheless. “I will return you to your home, I will even gift you a prize for your trouble and compliance, however, you will be back, You will return, willingly, even.” 

"Y-y-y you said you would p-p-p-properly i-i-introduce yourself, what d-d-did you mean by that?" It grinned again. "Yes yes. You know me as Pennywise or simply IT however this form has a name of ite own, I am Robert Grey." He said, eyes returning to the pale blue from earlier.

"Now wait here. And will retrieve your gift."

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun to write! Ill be updating this probably pretty quickly at first but it might slow down later.


End file.
